Un tiempo para amarnos
by esmeraldaxx200
Summary: Dino y Enma se ven consumidos en la rutina y un atolondrado caballo termina con su pequeño peli rojo... ¿Lograrán nuestros protagonistas volver a retomar su relación? ¿O quizás terminarán separados? ... Esto es un D00 completo y sin interrupciones!


Pues... bienvenidas a mi nuevo fic :) seguro muchas de mis lectoras seguidoras de Queridos Semes les encantara! Pues dedicadas a ustedes!

.

.

.

* * *

**Sería una mentira decir que todo era igual, llevaban 1 año conviviendo y todo se había vuelto tan rutinario y aburrido que decidieron dar por terminada su relación. **

**Enma se encontraba, ahora, en el aeropuerto; esperando la llegada del avión que lo llevaría a Japón junto a su familia. Había llegado horas antes de la debida con tal de ya no estar en la casa del rubio. Y eso le había dado tiempo de sobra para dejar con calma sus maletas en la recepción del aeropuerto donde se encargarían de llevarlas al avión correspondiente. **

**Lo había pensado durante horas... Aun le costaba entender lo que había sucedido aquella tarde cuando Dino le dijo que había sido suficiente, que ya nada era igual y lo mejor sería terminar. Sabía por de más que tenía razón, todo había cambiado cuando empezaron a vivir juntos... Durante los primeros meses parecían dos cicles inseparables, luego pasaron a verse menos por el trabajo y además el cansancio no les permitía intimidar demasiado como antes, cosa que molestaba a ambos, pero ninguno se quejaba.**

**Finalmente los últimos meses fueron los peores, ambos peleaban por todo y por nada, al primer detalle que al otro no le gustara empezaban a discutir. **

**Después de meditarlo ese corto tiempo a la espera del avión, se dio cuenta que era lo mejor para los dos. Quizás ninguno había superado la unión de sus primeros amores, pero quería creer que al menos él había dado todo de sí para lograrlo. **

**La primera llamada para abordar el avión con destino: Tokio, lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos y coger el pequeño bolso que llevaba para dirigirse a la puerta de embarque. Miro a todos lados esperando un milagro, que era obvio, no sucedería. **

**Ingresó al avión y se sentó al lado de la ventana. Poco a poco la gente iba abordando el avión y tomando sus respectivos asientos. El peli rojo ignoraba todo a su alrededor hasta que alguien lo tomó del hombro y lo movió un poco al verse ignorada. **

-Oye niño, estas en mi asiento -gruño una señora que aparentaba unos 60 años, cabellos pintados de rojo y una cara pintarrajeada al máximo.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo algo avergonzado y trato de moverse, pero la mujer se lo impidió.

-Quédate ahí -le dijo cansada y se sentó en el asiento contiguo -De todas formas no me gusta ir a la ventana -sonrió sin ver al peli rojo -¿Qué edad tienes? -pregunto curiosa la mujer mientras sacaba su estuche de cosméticos.

-17 años... -respondió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento

-Eres realmente joven -halago la mujer mientras empezaba a pintarse los labios de un rojo intenso

-Supongo... -miró a la ventana con aquellos ojos rojos llenos de tristeza

-¿Siempre estás tan triste? -le pregunto la señora al pequeño kozato -No es algo normal a tu edad - reprocho un poco

-Cierto... -empezó a jugar con su bolso

-¿Te rompieron el corazón? -pregunto mientras, ahora, se polveaba la cara

-Este... ... ... -miro a todos lados -Si -dijo, tratando de no llorar

-Ya veo... –suspiro -Pero... Estás completamente seguro ¿Verdad? -le miró y sonrió

-¿Eh? -la miró confundido -Claro que sí - frunció levemente el ceño

-No te enfades, mocoso -suspiro y empezó a guardas sus pinturas

**Enma suspiró y trato de ignorar a la señora, pero era técnicamente imposible. **

-Cuando era joven, yo pensé lo mismo... Incluso, quizás, aun pienso igual... Pero de todos modos me arrepiento de haber terminado con aquel hombre... Todo había sido felicidad los primeros meses del casamiento -sacó de su bolso una pequeña foto en blanco y negro -Pero, de pronto, todo se volvió gris y opaco... Ambos trabajábamos demasiado y no teníamos mucho tiempo para nosotros -le enseño aquella foto al peli rojo.

**En aquella foto de encontraba aquella mujer, cabellos negros largos, una cara libre de maquillaje innecesario y un lindo vestido celeste de la época victoriana si no mal veía. A su costado un apuesto hombre, un terno elegante y un sombrero que no dejaba ver mucho el rostro de aquel caballero. **

-¿Que sucedió? -había preguntado curioso el jefe Shimon

-la rutina nos había envuelto... Nos había consumido y todo paso tan rápido... Él llegó una tarde algo cansado y yo también lo estaba... Quizás un poco más que él -miro la foto con melancolía -Me abrazó por detrás y me insinuó ir al cuarto... Y yo... Como una completa idiota le dije que tenía que trabajar, que no todo era sexo... - empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas

**Entonces, sin darse cuenta el avión había empezado a despegar. **

-Él me miró incrédulo y me sonrió amargamente para luego decirme: Lo siento... No te quise fastidiar... Y enseguida se subió al cuarto y yo poco después lo seguí para disculparme... Entonces discutimos..., discutimos como nunca lo habíamos hecho -las lágrimas salían a más velocidad y ella no podía contenerlas de ninguna manera.

-lo lamento... -susurro el peli rojo

-Pasaron años para que yo comprendiera que fue lo que falló -sonrió amargamente -El trabajo nos había consumido... Cada vez que nos veíamos no había esa pasión de antes, llegábamos a la casa agotados... Cenábamos juntos y después, cada uno a su despacho -lloró de nuevo -Ya no había la emoción de antes, todo se volvió tan rutinario... **Probablemente DEBIMOS DARNOS UN TIEMPO PARA AMARNOS...** –

-¿Un tiempo para amarnos? -pregunto extrañado -No... Entiendo... -

-Un tiempo... Me refiero a que cuando yo llegaba sabía que lo vería... Nunca me engaño, ni yo a él... Sabíamos que el otro estaría ahí de todas maneras y siempre -suspiro

-No... Logro entender... -frunció levemente el ceño tratando de entender lo que la mujer le transmitía

-El vernos se volvió algo rutinario... Como si fuéramos hermanos -suspiro –

-Ah... -

-Cuando me refiero a un tiempo, no me refiero a terminar... Me refiero a separarse y hacer cosas individualmente, cosa que haría que extrañemos a nuestro amante -sonrió -Un tiempo para extrañarnos -suspira cansada -Quizás solo te estoy complicando más las cosas, lo siento-

**Terminó de hablar y empezó a secarse las lágrimas. **

-No es así... Creo que logró entender... -sonrió -Muchas gracias -hizo una leve reverencia y ambos sonrieron.

**Con el tiempo ambos terminaron en los brazos de Morfeo, Enma se quedó dormido en el hombro de aquella mujer y ella solo sonrió al sentir un peso extra. **

**Mientras Enma viajaba a Japón, su ex-amante esta tirado en su cama boca abajo. **

-Jefe... Por favor levántese -

**Romario había permanecido de pie al lado de la cama desde que su jefe se tiró a esta, que fue exactamente al momento que escuchó a su adorado Enma partir de casa. **

-No... No lo haré, me quedaré aquí y moriré -

-Jefe... No olvide que fue usted quien termino con el joven Enma -

**Dino no contestó, al contrario, empezó a llorar a gritos. Romario lo miró agobiado, ¿Qué se supone que iba hacer ahora? Cansado y sin muchas ganas, salió del cuarto de su jefe y cogió su teléfono, era hora de llamar al Noveno Décimo. **

-Enma-kun~ -lloraba el oxigenado ante la ausencia de su Nezumi-chan

**De un momento a otro la puerta del cuarto del caballo fue abierta, dejando pasar a un hombre de avanzada edad con su inseparable mano derecha. **

-Dino-kun -llamó el mayor -¿Podemos Hablar? -

-¿Eh? -con algo de pereza el rubio volteo a ver al intruso -¡Abuelito! -gritó sorprendido y saltó de la cama a los brazos de aquel anciano - ¡Buaaaaaaa! -empezó a llorar desconsoladamente -¡Quiero devuelta a MI Enma-kun! ¡Buaaaaaaa! -

**El Nono sonrió ante la actitud infantil de su "nieto". **

-Tenemos que hablar - sonrió y llevó al oxigenado al comedor, para que aparte de hablar probará algún bocado ya que no había comido nada desde que el peli rojo se marchó.

* * *

.

.

No quiero sonar cruel pero... 10 comentarios y subó el siguiente cap... de lo contrario no habrá nada... solo quiero saber si el fanfic ha gustado a la gente o es todo en vano ;)


End file.
